


Ruins Of Yesterday

by CallThemDroughtz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character Death, Families of Choice, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, specifically what i mean is: friends that treat each other like family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallThemDroughtz/pseuds/CallThemDroughtz
Summary: If you play your cards right, she'll let you relive the 2030 zombie apocalypse (otherwise known as the Carabon Crisis) through her eyes.Note: My main character has ADHD and its depiction is heavily based on my own experiences. I must also add ADHD manifests and presents differently from individual to individual.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic bonds - Relationship





	Ruins Of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The prologue is written with the idea that the reader verbally communicates with Hui, but since the reader can't literally talk to her, the dialogue the reader is implied to speak to her with is placed within brackets. If you're confused as to what is going on, imagine a Tik Tok POV clip, that's the effect I'm going for. But for additional detail, I added a few lines before her dialogue begins. 
> 
> POV: Set after the end of the zombie apocalypse, a young woman named Hui is imprisoned in the train she lived through the apocalypse in. There are multiple reasons, but it can be summarized as: She's the government's scapegoat. You, the reader, are a journalist interested in clearing her name and decide to visit her prison to learn more from her. Unfortunately, she's less than enthusiastic about seeing you. 
> 
> Originally published on Wattpad, and estimated to be published on Storybird (under the pen name BlessedMirage)

_You shiver when you step into the train station near midnight, wondering how I endure these miserable conditions._

_Cold._

_Stale._

_Searingly dry._

_That's how the air around you feels, like it's weakly clutching onto something, suspended by invisible ropes. It simultaneously stimulates and dulls your five senses. There is a faint sickly sweet smell coming from the remains of a tourist's gummy bears sticking to the floor._

_You shudder as something scuttles over your worn sneakers. Vermin. Rat or roach, you'd rather not know and so you hurry on your way._

_And finally, you reach me. The weak flame of hope that I would be overwhelmed with delight to see another human being in the flesh is instantly extinguished by the venomous look I shoot you at the sound of your approaching footsteps._

_I run my tongue over my dry lips as they curl into a bitter sneer._

_"Ooh~ another nosy little journalist! I wonder which randomly generated accusation you are going to fling at me today? Hmm, let's play a fun guessing game!"_

__

__

_"Hui..."_

_(Rolls dice)_

_"Steals cats..."_

_(Flips coin)_

_"Because she hates all of humanity?"_

_"Or maybe it's: Hui..."_

_(Rolls dice)_

_"Colluded with scientists from the Opposition..."_

_(Flips coin)_

_"Because she needed funding in order to engineer the virus in an underground lab?"_

_"Oh! Hui..."_

_(Rolls dice)_

_"Murdered a dear friend in cold blood..."_

_(Flips coin)_

_"Because she wanted to sell a story about losing a loved one, curate the perfect image of victimhood and wanted to become a media darling during the crisis."_

_"The last one is an absolute classic, in fact, it's a crowd favorite. You see, it has everything a rumor needs in order to spread like wildfire. A shock factor that makes old geezers clutch their hearts and swoon, good old-fashioned drama and betrayal and it's vague enough for talkative gossips to customize and embellish with their own details. Makes for gripping teatime chatter."_

_"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply interested in clearing your name. You are someone who has been denied justice and I am determined to make sure you get it.")_

_"You're here to clear my name? (finger quotes) Oh, you're precious! Out of the countless busybodies that have come here, you're the first one who has bothered to invent a plausible lie. I'm flattered, really I am. You don't need to act all innocent, you know? It's not a crime to admit you're in it for the clout. I respect the hustle. And to whatever you're going to ask, my answer is "yes", but I have neither the time nor energy to entertain any frivolous follow-up questions."_

_You say nothing and shrug your heavy backpack off your shoulders and gingerly place it on the ground, taking into account the precious items you cannot afford to damage if you want to reason with me. You unzip it in slow-motion as my eyes prod you with their gaze. There's a hint of challenge and curiosity dancing in them._

_What are you going to do, huh? Bribe me with a stack of dollar bills? Pull the pin out of a hand grenade and hurl it at me?_

_(You pull out a parcel instead)_

_"What's inside it?"_

__

__

_(You stare pointedly at me)_

_"Ohhh, you're using the "carrot-on-a-stick" method to get me to tell you my story! Impressive. I'll give you a gold star for the effort. My lips are staying sealed."_

_("Mmm, even with evidence that could redeem you right in here?")_

_"My, my, you're just too persistent for your own good, aren't you? You think you can just shove a box supposedly containing "evidence" in my face and the words will spill out? Fuck off."_

_(The box opens and the items are gently taken out and placed on the ground)_

_"Hah. I'd recognize those cassette tapes anywhere, kiddo. Those recordings are public domain. Anyone could easily put in a request to access copies of them. What else have you got-"_

_"-DUCKIE! I want my cuddly Duckie back! Now!(Stretches a hand towards the floor) I can't believe it. You've managed to get your hands on the originals, the actual belongings I carried in my bag and not replicas. Who the hell are you and how did you get these? You are not walking away until you give me an answer. What connections do you have? What strings did you pull? Forget it. Just... give me back my personal items and we're good. I'm warning you right now that you've outstayed your welcome."_

_("How about a trade? I'll give you back your beloved trinkets, and you'll tell me your stories. That sounds reasonable, no?")_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well played. You got me. A trade, you say? Then I propose this sweet deal: I'll tell you the basics in exchange for a re-listening of those tapes. Take it or leave it."_

_("Funny. No full story, no belongings. If you're gonna sell me short, then I don't want what you're offering.")_

_"You know the drill. No full story, no belongings? No belongings, no full story. Checkmate. Someone has to compromise. And only one of us has nothing to lose. What's it gonna be, honey?"_

_(You sigh)_

_("You'll get back everything here that belongs to you if that's all I need to seal the deal. On one condition: You swear to tell no lies.")_

_"Of course I promise not to lie! I gain nothing by lying and plus, that's the only answer that will get me what I want. I could argue the same for you: There's no guarantee that once the final word leaves my lips, you won't pull the rug from under my feet and snatch back the things you promised me. That's the beauty of this transaction (snickers), you have to trust I'll tell you "the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" and I'll trust that you'll give back what rightfully belongs to me. You and I, we're both taking a blind leap of faith tonight. At least I am. Do you dare to do the same? Or are you gonna retreat with your tail between your legs?"_


End file.
